Two Witches' Journey
by BrideDunn
Summary: Two outcasts find their place in the strange world of witchcraft and the supernatural. Now with the help of a misterious boy named Jeremiah, they must fight the blood sucking demons of the night.
1. Chapter 1 Her Life

Chapter 1: Her Life 

Her adolescent life was shitty from the time she was born to the time she met him. I guess you could say that he saved her. If you can call it saving.

Megana was born to Joycenia. After eight hours of labor she finally delivered Megana and held her long enough to sign the birth certificate. She was sitting quietly in her hospital bed. Then things turned bad. Her pulse began to plummet. The doctors rushed in. They tried everything known to the medical field but there was nothing they could do. She flat-lined immediately.

Megana had no father to go to. So she was placed in an orphanage three days after her birth. Life in the orphanage was short seeing how she was only in there a week.

She was quickly snatched up by an eccentric couple. Erica and John Smith were and older couple who, after years of trying to conceive, were unable to. Megana was the light of their lives.

When she grew older she questioned her relation to the Smiths. Her hair was raven black and completely straight. Erica and John's hair was short, blond and really curly. Megana was tall and slender. They were both short and stout. They just told her that she had gotten her genes from her grandparents, who were deceased.

Megana wasn't an ugly girl. On the contrary she was very pretty. But she didn't fit in. She always wore her hair in a ponytail or in braids. Her wardrobe consisted of the usual floral jumpers and knit tops of pastel colors with the little bows at the neckline. Her peers, however, all had long blond hair that just seemed to flow. Megana tried to curl her hair with a curling iron once but for some reason it just fell flat. The children on the playground would laugh and throw rocks at her. She once had a boy ask her to be his girlfriend on a dare.

But by the time she turned 13 she grew into her looks. Her daily outfit consisted of a black shirt, jeans, high tops, and sometimes a black hoodie.

She met a girl, Rachelia, in her lunch period. Rachelia also dressed the same way. They survived seventh and eighth grade together. Then it was time for High School.


	2. Chapter 2 Good Morning

**Chapter 2: Good Morning**

"The time is 6:00 in the morning" Megana heard her clock radio drone in a sorry attempt to wake her up. "We've got some "Bowling for Soup' comin' right at ya here, for all who have to go back to school today, good luck and have a great year." The DJ put on Megana's favorite song, "1985", about a woman who's life is stuck in the past.

Megana got up, took a shower, and got dressed. She went downstairs for breakfast. Her parents were sitting at the kitchen table. John was reading the business section of the Weekly Press, the town's newspaper. Erica was sitting opposite him and reading the new issue of Reader's Digest.

"Good morning my freshman." John greeted her looking over his paper at her.

"Hi Daddy." She replied sitting down and pouring herself a bowl of Cheerios.

"You look nice today sweetie" Erica told her handing her the milk jug.

Megana liked the fact that her parents excepted the way she dressed. Rachelia's parents, on the other hand, couldn't stand how she dressed and made it known. They often tried taking her to places like the Banana Republic or Wet Seal but she would just either change the clothes to fit her style or sell them to the preps at school.

"Aren't you going to eat any more sweetie?" Erica went on after seeing Megana eat just one bowl of cereal.

"No thanks." She replied picking up her backpack. She kissed her mom and dad good-bye and left.

Once Megana was on the drive way pavement she quickly got out her CD player. She walked down the street listening to one of her favorite bands. "Simple Plan" As the punk rock music blared in her ears she stood waiting for the bus to come and whisk her away to her most hated place. Rhelmstown High.

Rhelmstown High was just like any other high school. The many cliques and groups could be found in any school involving the human race. There were the jocks, the preps, the nerds, the geeks, the posers, R.O.T.C members, and finally them; the Goths. The school was founded in the 1940's and it looked like it too. Some of the classrooms and hallways were condemned. The walls were crumbling to the ground. It was a rat's dream but a teacher's nightmare.

The bus pulled up and she got on. Immediately Megana saw Rachelia and sat with her. Rachelia was slightly taller than Megana

"Four more years!" she yelled as Megana sat down.

"Tell me about it." She replied.

Rachelia was 15 as well as Megana. She was hyper at times but was still one of the coolest people she knew. She had short black hair and freckles. Rachelia loved fire. She would light dozens of candles in her room. She once dipped her hand in lighter fluid and lit it on fire. The weird part was, she never got burned.

"Let me see you schedule." Megana demanded as she got out hers and examined them both. "We have science, algebra, and lunch together."

"Really?" Rachelia asked, "Nice!"

"So," Megana started giving her back the paper, "how's Kei these days? "

"Fine I guess, he hasn't called in a while."

"He's probably busy, you know what risks you took dating a guy that is home schooled."

"I know. I know." She replied "Come on let's go."

They had arrived.


	3. Chapter 3 The First Day

Chapter 3: The First Day 

Megana and Rachelia were often ridiculed for being different. Most people were scared of them. Whenever the two girls would pass a group of jocks, the boys would cross their fingers in front of them and pretend to cower in fear.

As Rachelia and Megana walked the halls looking for their lockers Megana spotted two boys on the opposite side of the hall. She knew them from eighth grade. When one of them spotted her looking at them he quickly flung himself against a locker and yelled "Dear God! I thought it was Satin!" While the other boy made the Sign of the Cross. Megana ignored them. Sometimes Megana and Rachelia liked to feed that belief by holding hands and chanting strange things under their breath.

"Well, here they are." Rachelia said making a stop at two lockers next to a drinking fountain completely oblivious to the whole situation.

"This kicks ass, we both have lockers next to each other."

Right then Megana felt a silk cloth scarf go around her neck. It was slowly choking the air from her lungs. She was pulled back and heard a girl whisper in her ear.

"Better watch out Megana, you don't want everyone to know your little secret, would you?"

"Of course not," she gasped "I just love listening to them squeal. As do you Magic"

"You know it bitch!" She answered letting go of Megana's neck.

Megana stood up again and looked at Magic. She was much shorter than Megana and Rachelia. She had light brown hair that was always pulled back. She was Goth too. "Magic" was what Megana and Rachelia called her. Her real name was "Brittney" but she never liked it. So she had all of her friends call her "Magic." Magic was from London, England. Her mother was in the Air Force and was placed there before Magic was born. Magic was born and raised in Europe. Her mom moved back to the states when Magic was in eighth grade. She fit right in with Megana and Rachelia. But no one would be quite like those two.

"Hey guys," Rachelia entered "do you want to come over to my house this Friday?"

"I can!" Megana answered immediately.

"I can't." said Magic dismayed.

"Why not?" Rachelia asked.

"I'm going to the movies Mikey." She replied.

"Oh well." Megana answered.

The hall bell rang indicating that they had five minutes to get to class.

"Come on," Rachelia said pulling Megana's arm impatiently, "we don't want to be late for our first class."

Magic stuck her finger in her mouth pretending to gag.


	4. Chapter 4 The Routine

Chapter 4: The Routine 

Their first three days of school were good for them. Megana's favorite class was "Foods for Life." Her teacher, Mrs. Doherty, was nice, so far. Rachelia never had a favorite class, she enjoyed English mainly because her teacher was gone. Rachelia had trouble in school when she was in middle school, so her mother got her a "peer counselor" also because of her love for fire.

Friday came and Megana packed her black duffel back with favorite Evanescence T-shirt, some jeans, and underwear. She made sure she had her music for later when they would spar.

Megana and Rachelia would often spend their time sparing with each other. They never really liked any other kinds of sports. They were just too dull for words. They enjoyed sparing because they loved the thought of violence. Sparing was their thing.

Megana was within walking distance of Rachelia's house, so she walked. Megana loved to walk; it was her own thing. She loved the wind blowing her raven hair out of or into her face. It made her feel alive.

Five minutes after setting out Megana tripped and fell. After getting back up she noticed what had tripped her. It was a pendant on the ground. She bent down to pick it up. Once her finger touched the cold puter she had the wildest sensation. She felt like some one had left it for her. She stood up and examined the object. The pendant was made from puter and it was the shape of a pentagram. Along the circle that surrounded it the symbols of the zodiac were engraved. And the at each point of the star was a small blue stone, five in all. She quickly shoved it into her pocket and ran the rest of the way to Rachelia's house.


	5. Chapter 5 Family and friends

Chapter 5: Family and friends 

The girls spent hours out in the woods that night. It only got better as it got dark. Then it was time to go inside.

"I'll get your bed ready while you get the provisions." Rachelia said the moment they stepped in the house.

"Okay." Megana answered having no refusal in her mind about eating the last of the ramen.

She rounded the corner into the kitchen. She felt like she was at home at Rachelia's house. She opened the fridge and snatched the two white take out boxes from the top shelf. And grabbed the two pairs of chopstix out of a drawer.

She walked back to Rachelia's room. She stopped at a family photo on the wall. It was one of those where the whole family would wear white shirts and jeans. Where all of grandparents would sit in the middle and all of the grandchildren would surround them. Rachelia had invited Megana to that reunion. She had the time of her life. She loved that photo.

She walked into Rachelia's room. There were dozens of candles of different scents that combined to form the smell of a compost pile but she was used to it.

"So," she said tossing a pair of chop stix to Rachelia, "how's Kei?"

"He's fine." She answered "Do you remember last Valentines Day? You know, when we were working that fund raiser dinner."

"And he made reservations and took you to dinner there so you got a free meal and money for camp. Yes, I remember."

"He is so sweet," she sighed, "I hope we are together forever"


	6. Chapter 6 The Call

Chapter 6: The Call 

Ring. Ring. The telephone interrupted their conversation.

"Hello?" Rachelia answered pushing the "speaker" button on the phone.

"Hello? Rachelia?" They heard Kei's voice came over the intercom.

"Speak of the devil." Rachelia answered, "Hey Honey, I'm here with Megana"

"Hi Kei!" Megana interrupted.

"Hey. Um… Rachelia could I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"If you have something to say to me you can say it in front of Megana." She answered stubbornly.

"Well, um… uh, Rachelia, I don't know how to put this." He broke off, "Rachelia, I think that we should break up."

Megana waited for Rachelia to say something, anything. But she just sat there on the bed staring at the phone. Knowing that it was for the best, Megana took over.

"Kei, Rachelia is gonna have to call you back." She pressed the "speaker" button disconnecting the two lines.

Rachelia started to hyperventilate. Megana tried to calm her down but before she could say any thing Rachelia let a blood curtaling scream. (The kind of screams that you only hear in horror movies) Suddenly all of the candles in the room flared up at least five or six inches higher. The room was illuminated with light of dozens of flames.


	7. Chapter 7 The Strange Coincidence

**Chapter 7: The Strange Coincidence **

Rachelia and Megana were awe struck. They sat there as the flames died down. A few seconds passed but seemed like hours. Until finally one of them spoke. Neither Megana nor Rachelia will ever forget those two words.

"Holy shit!" Rachelia said about to cry, not because of Kei but that had been the single scariest thing that had ever happened to her.

"That was like something out of a supernatural witchcraft movie." Megana said remembering the pendant. She quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out the pentagram. "Ray, look." Megana held it out in her hand to let Rachelia see it.

She looked and went as white as a ghost. All of the color drained from her face. (Well, what color she had in her already pale face)

"Wh- where did you get that? She asked.

"I tripped on it while I was on the way to your house. Why?"

Rachelia snatched something out from under her pillow and held it in the middle of her palm. She was holding almost the same exact pendant in her hand. Only hers had red stones instead of Megana's blue.

"What do you think it means?" Megana asked.

"It looks like someone or something wanted us to find these. Like we were supposed to have them." Rachelia answered not looking at either of the pendants.

"Maybe we should just go to sleep. I'm tired from all of this exitement."

They agreed that sleep would be the best choice. They said their "good-nights" and turned off the lights and slowly slipped off into dream world. The only place that felt safe.


	8. Chapter 8 The Sleepless Night

Chapter 8: The Sleepless Night 

_Joycina ran through the woods not stopping to see the horror that she had left behind. Her heart was pounding so hard, she felt that it would go right through her chest. By that time her asthma had kicked in and her airways were beginning t close up but that didn't stop her. What stopped her was a very large tree root that tripped her and she fell._

Megana woke with a start drenched in a cold sweat. She had that dream often. She thought nothing of it. And checked the clock next to Rachelia's head.

It read 1:38 am but Megana was no longer tired. She walked over to Rachelia's desk and opened one of the drawers. Inside she found photos of Rachelia, her mom and dad, Bryan (clean), Magic, Kei, and other members of her family. Rachelia never kept photos of herself and Megana in drawers or in boxes. All of theirs were framed and either hanging on walls or sitting on top furniture around her room.

(A/N Sorry so short)


	9. Chapter 9 Jeremiah

**Chapter 9: Jeremiah**

That next Monday Rachelia had an appointment with her "big brother" as the school guidance counselor called him. He really was a shrink in training. (as she called him) She went to the office where they told her to go to one of the conference rooms. She sat down in one of the rolling chairs around the long oak table. She was expecting to meet a total jock with nothing on his mind but sports and cheerleaders. What she got was a complete shock, even to her.  
As she sat there she heard the door open. She turned around and saw the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. Jeremiah was an absolutely gorgeous senior. His hair was jet black, straight, and shoulder length. She just stared at him until he introduced himself. Snapping her back to reality.  
"Hey" he said with a low and piercing voice that could melt an iceberg. " I'm Jeremiah, your new 'big brother.'" He said putting air quotes around the words and then smiling.  
All Rachelia could do was smile. _He is so hot! _She thought to herself. She also noticed that he was wearing all black. _Even better! _Finally she realized that she was staring.

"H-hi" she finally managed to say and she held out her hand in doing so. She didn't really do that sort of thing even to her father's employers. But she just wanted to touch him.

He shook it and gestured for her to have a seat again. She had gotten up in the respect of a teacher but that didn't matter now.

They talked about her fire problems and her candles. (excluding the event that happened the previous Friday night) She talked about Megana and how they had met. She felt strangely attracted to him. Not in a crush sort of way but a trusting one.


	10. Chapter 10 The Invitation

**Chapter 10: The Invitation**

Later on that night Rachelia told Megana about everything.

"He is so cool." She said after telling Megana of their conversation in the conference room. "I'm not saying that he's hot, but it's just his nature. You know?"

"Can't say that I do." Megana said with a grin.

"The thing is," she hesitated.

"Yes, Go on." Megana assured her.

"He really isn't my type."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You sounded like you had fallen head over heels in love with him a second ago." Megana answered puzzled.

"Yeah weird huh?" she asked. "Oh my god! I almost forgot!"

"What?"

"He invited us to a party he's having on Friday!"

"Wait a minute. He invited 'us' or 'you' and you are going to make me your 'tag-along'" Megana asked suspiciously.

"Us. I told him about you and he really wants to meet you."

"Yeah fucking right!" Megana answered.

"Truly. He said we should meet some of his friends."

"Sweet. What time?"

"It's from 7 p.m. until whenever!" She answered excitedly. "That's what's cool."

"There won't be any drugs or alcohol there. Will there?"

"Nope. They think getting drunk is stupid and dangerous."

"Sweet, is you mom driving us?"

"Yep and picking us up after it. Then I figured you could spend the night."

"What kind of record are you going for this year; how many sleepovers we can have before we get tired of each other?"

"Not really but it's a thought." She joked.

"So, 6:30 at your place?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Sweet. Well I have to go and sleep or I won't be on the bus. See you tomorrow."

"Until then sis!" Rachelia said handing up the phone.


	11. Chapter 11 The Assembly

**Chapter 11: The Assembly**

The following Monday all of the freshmen were called into the auditorium during homeroom. Rachelia, Magic, and Megana sat together in one of the back rows.

After a few minutes they saw the principal, Mr. Jones, walk up on to the stage. He blew into the microphone to see if it was on.

"Hello boys and girls," he started, Hello and welcome to Rhelmstown Highschool!"

The crowd was silent. Obviously none of them cared about school; especially on a Monday.

"I have called you all here this morning to tell you about a traveling opportunity."

You could hear the students' ears perk up. Mr. Jones could tell too because he kind of got a smile on his face.

"As some of you may know, every year the freshmen take a trip to New Orleans over the winter holiday."

At those words you could hear all of the boys in the room start to shout and whistle. Mr. Jones laughed.

"Don't even think about it! We are not going during Marti Gras!" The boys started to moan in frustration. "Yes I know disappointed you must be, but…"

Megana and Rachelia turned each other. They both knew that if they needed an answer about the pendants they could find it there. Just then Rachelia got a look of excitement and confusion.

"Megana," she said jabbing her in the gut.

"Ouch!" She said after receiving a sharp pain in her stomach. "What?"

" Look down at the stage. Do you see the boy leaning against the stage?"

She looked. "Yeah, so?"

"That's Jeremiah."

"Oh. You're right he is hot, in a dark sort of way. I like him."

" I knew you would."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Megana, come on. You're fifteen years old and you've never had a boyfriend. Not even a crush. You talk about boys nonstop. YOU NEED A BOY FRIEND!"

"Hey, I just haven't found the right boy yet. It isn't just about looks. He has to make me smile and feel special. We have to have things in common. Not just our favorite bands and things."

"You are looking for too much in a guy to be looking at highschool boys, seniors maybe but, not freshmen."

They looked back at Mr. Jones who was still talking even above the students.

"Now, while you all may get to get away from your parents. That doesn't mean you won't be watched." He motioned to Jeremiah as well as some other upper classmen. "These students, as well as some of your teachers will be your chaperones."

Rachelia got yet another look on her face this one was a look of understanding and happiness. If Megana and Jeremiah could spend time together they might start to get friendly with each other!


	12. Chapter 12 Getting Ready

**Chapter 12: Getting Ready**

As usual the week went by extraordinarily fast. And then Friday night came. Megana called Rachelia franticly searching for the right thing to wear.

"What does it matter?" Rachelia asked after hearing Megana's situation. "You look hot in anything. You could go as a 'sexy clown' for crying out loud."

"Not helping!" Megana yelled at her. "I need to know what to wear. These are your friends I don't know what the hell they are like."

"They're not my friends I'm only going because Jeremiah is hot and he may have some other friends that are just as hot that I will get to know and like."

"The usual plan!" She replied.

"Hey cut me some slack! I just lost my boyfriend to another slut probably and I just want to make my self feel like a slut too."

"And what does that do for you?"

"It just makes me feel better about the situation."

"I see."

"Okay, what if you wear that dress you got at Hot Topic?"

"The black one with the straps?"

"Yeah, and wear the pendant."

"The one I found?

"Yeah and I will wear mine. I have a feeling they might be into that kind of stuff."

"You mean witchcraft?"

"Possibly."

"Fine whatever. I'll see you later okay?"

"Yeah sure, see ya."

She hung the phone up,walked into her closet, and pulled out her dress. She got dressed and looked at her reflection in her full-length mirror. Her long shoulder length hair was gathered in a loose ponytail. She opened her jewelry box and took out a locket Erica and John gave her for her birthday the previous year. She took the heart off of the chain and put it back in the box. She then picked up the pentagram and put it on the chain. She put the charm around her neck. She was looking very much like a senior in her all black ensemble. She topped her make up off with her black lipstick and black eyeliner. She would normally wear her cheap make up at school. But when she wanted to look good, she would wear the make up she bought off of her Mary Kay consultant. She looked at the clock on her bedside table; it read 6:15. She quicklyput onher knee high black stiletto boots from her closet. If she could get down stairs and through her parents in less than ten minutes she could get to Rachelia's house without being late.

She walked down the stairs. Her parents were waiting for her in the living room. Erica was sitting on the couch knitting a baby blanket and John was fiddling with his camera. Erica looked up from the blanket just in time to see Megana.

"Oh!" She squeaked dropping her knitting on the floor. "Look at her John!"

He looked up from the camera. "Well, well, well. He said delighted. "You look prettier than a picture."

"Thanks. Daddy." She replied relieved that he didn't disapprove of her outfit.

They fixed her up in front of the fireplace. They took a couple of pictures and were just in awe of her beauty. (As they put it) After what seemed like hours of photos. She was free to go. She picked up the stuff she had packed for the overnight stay with Rachelia.

"Oh honey, you aren't walking to Rachelia's are you?" Erica asked.

"Yeah, why?" she answered.

"Oh sweetheart I'll drive you. You don't want to be tired before the party even starts"

She got up and got here keys off of the kitchen counter. Megana followed her out the door and into Erica's red Dodge Neon.

"Now there won't be any alcohol or drugs there, right?"

"Yes mom." She told Erica in a mock-annoyed voice.

"Okay, okay. No more questions."

The drive to Rachelia's house wasn't that long and only left room for those few words. She kissed her Erica good-bye and kissed her on the cheek. She got out of the car and was met by Rachelia on the front porch.

"Take care my dark angel. And be safe." She said looking back at the girls and watching them step into the house. "Take care."

A/N: Hey sorry this took so long I have been going through writer's block. I hope you like my story. R&R Please! 


	13. Chapter 13 The Party

**Chapter 13: The Party**

The car ride was silent except for the high squeaks of excitement as they pulled up to the house. They were completely unprepared for what they found. They were expecting to find loud base-heavy rock music, flashing lights, and the sounds of people having a good time. What they found was a completely silent house.

"Are you sure this is the house?" Megana asked Rachelia noticing the seemingly empty house.

"Yes, 6314 Penn Lane." She answered looking at the address Jeremiah had given her.

"Maybe it's next week."

"I don't think so he said this Friday."

"Well, why don't we go up and knock on the door and see if any one answers."

"Okay. Mom, when we go up there and if its alright I'll give you a thumbs up. Okay?"

"Sure Honey." She answered.

The girls got out of the car but not before checking their makeup. They found them selves checking how low their dresses were on the chest area. They checked each other for any flaws. They found none. They walked up the cobblestone sidewalk. They could see lights on but no sign of life beyond that. The girls could both tell that the other was nervous and exited.

They slowly stepped up onto the porch. Rachelia rang the doorbell. Not two seconds pass and the door opened and they were greeted by two people. Jeremiah was, like the girls, dressed all in black. He wore a black dress shirt with the shirttail untucked from his black jeans. Out of the corner of her eye Rachelia thought she saw Megana give an undoubtedly flirtatious smile. The teenager next to Jeremiah was a girl of about 17 or so. Her black waist-length hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of her neck. She too wore all black with the exception of the red ribbon that tied the front of her corset. She wore a lot of necklaces and chokers, but one of her many pendants stuck out to the girls. There in the middle of her chest hung an unmistakable pentagram just like the girls' but hers was surrounded by green stones.

"Um… are we early?" Rachelia asked Jeremiah.

"No." He simply answered.

At that Rachelia turned and gave her mother the thumbs up she had promised her. All you could hear was the car engine starting up again. Then the girl spoke.

"Oh Jeremiah they are just as he said they would be." She said suddenly realizing that she made a big mistake.

"You have to excuse Krystia she has a problem with her mouth." Jeremiah said not thinking anything of the statement. "All in good time Krystia, all in good time."

The girls gave each other skeptical looks, but they didn't last long before they were hurried inside. It was in fact a party, but of a different sort. There were many people but not at all partying like they had expected. There were people in small circles no more than three or four in each group. Some were centered around candles surrounded by pentagrams; others were huddled around Ouji Boards. Jeremiah led the girls around the house. The girls didn't know what to think. As they rounded into the kitchen Megana wondered how anyone could ever spend any time in the smell in order to cook any thing. The room was filled with the smells of hundreds of different herbs, roots, and unnamable ingredients.

"Um… what the hell is this?" Asked Megana after walking by someone dropping what looked like an unplucked chicken into a vat of something neon green.

"All in good time girls" Jeremiah repeated to Rachelia and Megana.

The girls soon noticed that Krystia was no longer with them. And they were headed up stairs. The girls once again gave each other skeptical looks but followed him up the spiral staircase. They went down a narrow hallway and into a bedroom. Where yet another boy of about eighteen sitting on the bed.

"Uh…? Jeremiah?" Rachelia started hesitantly.

"What the hell?" Megana ended for her.

"Wha- oh girls this isn't what you think it is."

"Then what the hell is it then?" asked Megana always being the out spoken one of the two girls.

"The truth." Said the boystandingup from the bedand walking towards them.

A**/N: Well here it is sorry it took so long I've been reading Harry Potter 6! R/R please)**


	14. Chapter 14 The Truth

**Chapter 14: The Truth**

The girls just looked at the two boys with out looking or paying attention to any thing or anyone else. They didn't even realize the Krystia and another girl came into the room. The words of the other girl finally broke the silence.

"Look Krystia! They're wearing the pendants!" She exclaimed to Krystia.

"Excuse me?" Megana said looking at the group of standing seniors. "Who the hell are you all."

"Megana, please calm down." Jeremiah said then looking at Rachelia. "Look, your scaring Rachelia."

Megana looked to her side. Rachelia was sitting with her arms folded in front of her stomach and was rocking back and forth.

"Oh my god!" shouted Megana "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine I'm just cold!" She answered annoyed.

"Okay, now as we were saying," Jeremiah said offering her a blanket. "the truth…"

"I want to know a bout these pendants we're wearing." Rachelia interrupted.

"And if you say 'all in good time' once again I will wring your neck!" Megana answered seeing Jeremiah open his mouth to say those exact words.

"Fine but I need to tell you a lot more before I can tell you any thing about those." He answered pointing to Megana's necklace.

"Fine" Megana said letting him speak.

"First of all. This is Zackeriah from the smoke line, this is," he pointed to the girl with the uncontrollable mouth. "Karen she is from the same line as Zackeriah, smoke. Lines in our world are a lot like families in yours. Circles are only made from witches from the same line. They wear the same pentagrams as each other. Yours have the symbols of the zodiac, others circles have other symbols. The only thing that is different from yours and the others in your circle is the colored stones around the pentagram. Now Megana, I noticed yours has blue stones, blue represents water. You can, with a little training, control any body of water, big or small." He paused for Megana to take all of the information in. He turned to Rachelia. "I have noticed that your stones are red. Red is the color of fire. Again, when you are properly trained, you can control fire, put it out, or even start it. We have been notified that you had a sudden outburst about a week ago."

She shot a look of complete understanding at Megana.

He continued, "Yes, that was a sudden out burst of powers. Your powers are linked to your emotions. Anyway, that's what the pendants are for. Now, your circle. As you have already guessed you belong to the smoke line. Zackeriah, Krystia, and Karen are all members of the smoke line, so it would only be natural for you to be in their circle. But this circle is a little different than most circles. They, with the help of me, fight vampires. Yes they do exist." He said seeing the sudden look of unrealness in the girls' faces. "We have been fighting this battle for hundreds of years. Yet we have only just skimmed the top of this war. Megana has been born into witchcraft, it's in your blood. But…"

"Wait, no I haven't!" Megana interrupted, "My parents aren't witches!"

"Your mother is. The people you live with aren't related to you. You were adopted when you were an infant. You were born to Joycenia the greatest vampire hunter of her days. She was sloppy one night she was caught by a vampire named Aubrey he usually just killed hunters but he took a liking to her. She pleaded with him to spare her life at least until she had her only child. You." Again he had to pause to let her take all of the information in. "Now Rachelia, you were born to the parents you know but you are the first in your family, an only child if you will. Have you ever had feelings about people? Like you just don't trust or like them? Well, they are either vampires or you just don't like them. But now you will be able to tell the difference. There is a lot more information but that is useless right now. But now I have a question for you two. Will you help us will you help us fight those blood sucking creatures of the night?"

The girls looked at each other. And as if they were one mind, body, and voice they spoke. "Hell Yes!"


	15. Chapter 15 The Look Around

Chapter 15: The Look Around 

"Excellent!" Caryn exclaimed. "Jeremiah, when can they train?"

"Hold on Caryn" Zackeriah said, "they need to know more than this before they can be trained, right Jeremiah?"

"No, they can learn without our long histories." He answered. "Why don't we go down stairs, and have a little orientation. There others that would like to meet you."

They got off of the bed and started towards the door. Before she could even think Megana went up to Jeremiah looked into his eyes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear, "For telling me the truth." She hugged him and started to sob.

He said nothing but pulled her towards his chest and soothingly caressed her hair. He motioned for the others to leave and they did so.

"She was a very good friend of mine. Your mother, she would have wanted you to do this, to carry in her work. Do her one favor for her. When you meet Aubrey, and you will, kill him. Don't back down, kill him. Okay?" He took her head in his hands and looked into her eyes.

"I sure as hell will." She answered.

"Good, now shall we join the others?"

She nodded. And they left the room that changed the two girls lives.

When they got down stairs Caryn was telling Rachelia about her uncommon gift.

"Healing can be very helpful. Especially in Single Earth."

"Single Earth?" Rachelia asked. "What's that?"

"It's where all of the blood traitors live. In hiding." Said a cold voice behind the group.

"Hello Dominique." Jeremiah stepped in he knew how she got when reminded of her daughter.

"Jeremiah. So, Caryn when did you start fighting vampires?" she started half acknowledging him.

"I have my reasons. Just like you."

"I'll bet you do."

Jeremiah quickly cut into the conversation between the two women. "Rachelia, Megana, this is Dominique Vida. She is another hunter. She has been hunting for several years. She will be helping me with your training."

"Good, good. They look strong, healthy, youthful. Perfect conditions for being hunters."

"I have a question," Rachelia interjected. "How and how long are you going to train us?"

"Well, it won't take long. We really can't train you to kill any other way but to take you to one of their bashes, but of course we can't do that quite yet."

"No kidding." Megana said entering the conversation.

"If you will follow me into the living room, I can show you some of the rituals that most perform."

They followed him into the living room. Zackeriah looked just a new as the girls. He was just as interested in all of their surroundings as they were. His eyes traveled around the room and landed on the circle of people Jeremiah took them to. This particular group was hovered around a Oiji Board.

"This where we contact the dead. The Spirit Board allows us to contact our relatives who have done the same work as us. Most boards will open too wide the boards we use enable us to contact only the spirits we want to. If you don't do that the user will be open to any thing, even possession. We can't take that chance. Follow me please.

As they walked Megana started a conversation with Zackeriah.

"So, how long have you known?"

"Known what?" He asked, "That I was a witch? I'm as new as you they told me right before you came."

"And what did you think?"

"Personally I thought it was a senior prank."

"You're not a senior?"

"Me? No, I'm a freshman too. I think our powers aren't ready to be trained until we are at high school age."

"So what's your power?"

"Air."

"Cool."

They were soon interrupted by Jeremiah. They were taken down into a basement. There was what seemed like a chamber two or three times the size of the house floor.

This is where we will be training you. He motioned to the room.

They looked around more and saw that one end of the room there were water stains on the wall and at the other wall were what looked like burn marks.

"Where will I be trained?" Asked Zackeriah not seeing any way for him to train.

"We have another house that can with stand your needs." Answered Jeremiah. "I am sorry to let you go but its coming up onto twelve o'clock and you really should be getting home."

He was right, Rachelia looked down at her watch and saw that it was in fact 11:45. It only seemed like an hour or two tops.

"We need to call my mom to pick us up." She said to Megana. "I have one last question. When do we start?"

"As soon as we can, tomorrow night."

**(A/N: Sorry for the missunderstanding with Caryn's name spelling. Sorry again. R/R please!)**


	16. Chapter 16 The Next Morning

Chapter 16: The Next Morning 

The next morning, as if from a pleasant sleep, the girls awoke. They couldn't remember ever getting in the car and going home but they sure as hell could remember the previous night.

"Megana?" Rachelia asked over their bowls of cereal. "Did last night really happen?"

"Yes Rachelia, it really did." She answered.

She seemed to be lost in thought for a moment, then started, "Then, do you remember when we are to be starting our training?"

Megana had no clue, all she knew was that they were to be trained in the same house that they went to last night. "I don't know. Hey, where are your parents?"

"Work. They both got a chance to work over time and took it. They won't be back until late."

"Then how are we supposed to get back to the house?"

Just as Megana said those words there came a knock at the door. The two girls gave each other hesitant looks. They got up and put their bowls in the sink. They walked over to the door. Just they reached the door the person knocked again. Rachelia opened the door half wanting to see one of the friends they had met that night on the other side. To prove that that night wasn't a dream. Her wish came true. There standing in the doorway was Zackeriah.

Not thinking Megana grabbed him by the blue shirt he was wearing, pulled him through the door, and, along with Rachelia, gave him a hug.

"Wow, maybe I should become a witch more often." He said shocked by the greeting he received.

The girls let him go and looked at him. He wasn't wearing the all black outfit he was sporting the previous night. He was wearing loose sweat pants and a blue t-shirt.

"Um, wow," Rachelia started, "You look different."

"Oh, yeah I know. I don't normally look like I did last night."

"That might be the reason we never noticed him before." Megana said to Rachelia.

"Probably. We really don't pay attention to anyone else do we?"

"Yeah. For instance, did you know that I'm in your science class?"

The girls gave each other puzzled looks. Both girls knew the other was guilty of not knowing him right away. "Anyway, I came to pick you up."

"What?" they both asked still in their pajamas.

"Jeremiah gave me directions to your house and told me to pick you two up. I can give you five minutes but we're already late."

The girls raced into Rachelia's room and put on their clothes. They hurriedly ran out into the living room and out the door.

When they got outside Megana couldn't believe her eyes. There siting outside her house was a candy apple red Mustang convertible.

"Oh my God!" Megana exclaimed. "SHOTGUN!" She yelled before Rachelia could get a word in edge wise.

This made Zackeriah laugh. He said nothing but led them up to the car. He pressed his little key chain and the horn honked. He then very politely opened the door for Megana. She got in with a smile and let him shut the door. He did the same for Rachelia in the back. He started the car and it was music to Megana's ears. She didn't even see him give her a look of utter infatuation.

"So which house are we going to?" Rachelia asked completely oblivious as usual.

"Well we're going to the other one to meet with Dominique. Then you will go over to Jeremiah's place to train."

"Oh. So how long have you known?" She asked.

He told her basically what he told Megana the previous night. As they talked she looked out the window. _So, if last night was real then that means that I really am adopted. Well that explains the lack of resemblance between my parents and I. _Suddenly Megana's thoughts were interrupted by Rachelia lightly smacking her on the back.

"Yeah, I thought it was a senior prank too."

"Well, here we are." Zackeriah said pulling into the driveway of an old looking house.

They got out of the car and walked up the sidewalk to the porch. The house was old and looked like George Washington could have lived there. It was completely done in red brick. And they walked up another cobble stone walk, same as the one the previous night, and up the three steps and onto a rickety old porch. The red paint was peeling from the door. The three teenagers all glanced at each other with hesitant looks; finally Rachelia knocked on the door.

A girl with very wind blown hair opened the door. She simply smiled at them and stepped aside for them to pass. They walked into the foyer and immediately saw a great staircase the thing looked like it belonged on the Titanic. Megana was completely drooling over everything. She loved everything that was in the room. It had elegant decorations from every decade.

Just as Megana turned to look at more antiques they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They looked and there looking as bitchy as ever, stood Dominique. She wore what looked like an old corset. To a movie freak she would look like Anna Valerious from the movie Van Helsing. But all in all she looked pretty hot.

"Good morning." She said surprisingly cheerful. "Megana, Rachelia, Zackeriah. Are you all ready?"

They all kind of nodded and followed her.

She took them to a cellar very similar to the one in Jeremiah's house. There was only one thing missing and that was the char marks on the walls. Instead there were fans all along the far wall.

"Surly you don't need fans to train someone with my ability." Zackeriah said in a doubtful voice.

"You would be surprised at how often we need them. But we have been monitoring your abilities in every day life. And you don't seem to need them. They are mainly for the those who have trouble with creating wind." She answered as if it were the most natural thing on the planet.

"Mo-monitoring?" He said unsure.

"Oh, do not worry we do not invade your personal space. Or any other thing for that matter."

He let out a sigh of relief as Dominque turned to the girls. "David will bring you two to the house from last night." She motioned to a boy of about sixteen or seventeen. He walked over to her and she put her arm around. "Now," she said to David, "I want you to take them to Jeremiah. He is expecting you and you'd better not be late or you'll be the next diversion when we go hunting."

"Yes Ma'am." He answered in an entranced voice. "Follow me." He said to the girls.

They followed him up the stairs and out the door to another car. This time it was blue Dodge Neon. He too opened the door for the girls. Rachelia sat in front this time. After driving for about three minutes Rachelia struck up a conversation.

"So," she paused, "David right?"

He nodded.

"How long have you been a witch?"

"I have always known. My mother raised me when I was young and I was trained at a very young age?"

"Is Dominique your mother?" Megana asked.

"What? Oh no." He said with a little remorse in his voice. "My mother was killed about two years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Megana replied.

"How?" Rachelia blurted out before she could even think about what she was asking.

"Rachelia! That isn't a question to ask some one you just met." Megana scolded and hitting the back of Rachelia's seat.

"It's okay. My mother was killed by Aubrey as well."

"Oh," Megana replied, "I guess we're both in the same boat then. Huh?

"Yeah I guess. Oh here we are."

He pulled into the driveway of the old seventeenth century home.


	17. Chapter 17 Training

**(a/n: Alright it's finally here sorry it's sooo late. R&R please)**

**Chapter 17: Training:**

The girls hastily got out of the car leaving David in the driveway. They walked up the same old cobblestone sidewalk as the previous night. They rang the doorbell and waited. A moment later they heard David laughing behind them.

"They won't answer." He said walking up the steps. "No one ever answers around this time."

"What time? Rachelia asked.

"Training time." he answered.

He picked a key from his ring. And unlocked the door. They entered the foyer and walked through the house and into the dark hall where the door to the basement was.

Megana reached for the door and David cut her off.

"Ladies first" he said with a grin. He opened the door and they walked in.

The house was considerably empty compared to the party they had attended they previous night. The various tables that the guests had been huddled around with the oiji boards and pentagrams had been removed from the room. Now there only stood three others, Krystia, Jeremiah, and Karen.

"Welcome you two. We were afraid you weren't coming back." Jeremiah said first. "You seemed a little uneasy last night."

"Uneasy?" Rachelia spat. "Well, that qualifies for the understatement of the year awards."

"Any way," Megana interjected before Rachelia say anything else and might offend their hosts. "When do we start?"

"Right now." Krystia answered. "Follow me."

She led them back down into the basement they had been shown the prior night. The burn marks were still there as were the watermarks. One end seemed to be eroding into nothing. The smell was of charcoal and mildew. The sight made the girls a little uneasy.

They were split up and given to other instructors. Megana was taken off by a woman in blue jeans and a black T-shirt while Rachelia went with a very toned twenty-year-old trainer. Megana wondered if Rachelia was going to be able to concentrate.

"Alright," the girl started. "We will start by letting you getting to know your element."

"Element?" She asked.

"Most covens have four members and each have an element. For example, yours is water, Rachelia's is fire, Zackeriah's is earth, and Caryn's is air. Now lets get you in tune with your element."

She motioned to a stone basin near a moldy wall. Megana walked over and looked inside. There staring back at her was not the same girl that she looked at the previous night but a woman on a mission. A mission to kill whomever this Aubrey was that had killed her real mother. God, her mother. Her biological mother. She felt deceived somehow, lied too. Did Erica even know about her family history?

"Cup your hands and dip them into the water." The girl commanded.

She did as she was told. She brought her hands out of the water and held them out in front of her body. The water was lukewarm and clear as glass. She looked up from the water at her teacher.

"Keep looking at the water. Let it run up your arms and into your heart. Imagine it running through your veins."

She focussed on the liquid in her palms. She closed her eyes and concentrated on doing what she was told to do. The water started to ripple. It waved faster and faster. She could hear the girl finally give her more instruction.

"Okay now slowly remove your hands from under the water."

_What!_ She thought losing her concentration for a moment. She felt it wave again and slowly removed her hands. The orb of water hovered in the air in front of her. _Holy Shit!_ Megana thought to herself.

"Great! Now, put your hands behind it."

She held her hands between the orb and her body.

"Now, throw it."

Megana pushed the water with all her might but only felt it fall a little when she did.

"Not with your hands or muscles but your mind and heart. You have to want to help it move not make it move."

She focused again. All her energy went out from her heart and through her hands. And ever so gently she pushed. The orb went spinning from her hands and towards the wall. It moved very slowly. If she wanted Megana could have walked along behind it. Finally after waiting a few seconds the water finally hit the wall exploding.

Suddenly Megana was filled with exhaustion. She needed to sit down. She began to sway and felt her body hit the cement floor. The room around her went black.


	18. Chapter 18 Coming Too

A/N: sorry it has taken sooo long. This ones for The Gripper. thanks 

**Chapter 18: Coming Too **

Megana could feel something cold on her face. She tried to open her eyes; they stung and didn't want to do what they were told. After a few seconds she made them obey. She was lying on a couch in the living room. Rachelia was kneeling beside her holding a wet cloth to her cheek. The others were standing around her giving her a sense of claustrophobia. She tried to sit up but immediately the room began to spin.

Flopping back on the arm of the couch she found her voice. "What happened?" She noticed she had begun to breathe very heavily.

"Your body couldn't take the sudden loss of power." Her trainer was looking at her from behind the couch. "Don't worry you'll get used to it."

She turned to Rachelia, "Did you pass out too?"

She looked around and finally answered, "I didn't faint but I defiantly felt it."

Megana let out a long sigh, "So, I'm weak."

There was a silence then Krystia spoke. "Its normal for people to react differently to how their powers drain them."

"The point is, you were able to move the ball on your first try. That is very rare." Replied Jeremiah.

The complement brought a slight smile to Megana's face but she quickly wiped it away.

"I think we ought to leave. She needs her rest." Rachelia said removing the cloth from Megana's cheek and placing it on her forehead.

Jeremiah nodded beckoning to Megana's trainer. "Charlotte, is there any thing she can do in the meantime?"

"Just to do what we were doing today. And be sure you won't be interrupted by anybody."

"Well, that's a no brainer." She answered sarcastically.

The group just smiled relieved at the break in the tension.

"By the way," Jeremiah started, "talk to the Smiths. They might know more than you think they know."

Charlotte took the two of them home. As she drove she lit a cigarette. The smoke streamed from the car through the slightly open window.

"You smoke?" she asked holding out the pack.

"Only when I can." Megana answered snatching the pack from her hands. She lit one up and sucked the cancer causing smoke as if it were her last lifeline.

She passed it back to Charlotte. She held it behind her head for Rachelia, but just like Megana had predicted she refused.

"She's the most anti-smoking teenager you will ever find outside the Mormon religion." She smiled as Rachelia planted her palm to her head.

Minutes later, Charlotte dropped the girls off at Megana's house. The girls stopped to talk for a minute before they went in.

"What do you think Jeremiah meant by saying that my parents knew more than I thought they knew?" Megana asked.

"I don't know but lets ask them tomorrow. I still kneed to sleep on all of this information."

"Fine by me." Megana ended.

They opened the door and stepped inside. Erica was sitting on the couch watching Oprah while John read the Sunday paper.

"Hi Hone. We were wondering when you would be getting home. We saved some dinner for you two. I figured you two would be hungry after your training."

_A/N: R&R please and thank you ;)_


End file.
